Best Frinds
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Ichigo and his mom die by the hand of Grand Fisher Aizen is a human who gets Ichigo's powers and becomes the substitute soul reaper. Crimson is a Mutt, which is everythink in existence, but doesn't know that yet, since she is the of the last Ruler of Zanpak-to, King of Hueco Mundo, King of Hell and King of Soul Society.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beach or any of it's characters, Tate Kabo does. So please do not sue me.

Me: Okay, so in this, you're going to be the substitute shinigami, Sou-chan. Also, Ichi-kun, you'll be the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division. You'll remember everything about your human life before you and your mom died. You'll also be the one to give Sou-kun your powers. And Ichi's on par with Crimson. That's all you readers need to know.

Sou-chan: and why do I need to be an inferior human?

Ichi-kun: shut it, aizen! I was the one to beat your ass and i'll do it again if need be!

Me: no fighting!

Sou-chan and Ichi-kun: yes, ma'am.

= equals parings

**Bold typing is for the hollows and inner-hollows**

_Italics are for the memories, flashbacks, and dreams_

Unrlines are for the Zanpak-to's, and Crimson's other personality

- equals Captain and Lieutenants in a squad, or the - in people's names.

Parings: Ichigo Kurosaki=Byakuya Kuchiki, Crimson Black-Rose=Sousuke Aizen, Uryuu Ishida=Orihime Inoue, Kaien Shiba=Rukia Kuchiki.

A/N: Kaien Shiba is alive in this and is Ichigo's cousin along with the rest of his family. In this fan-fiction, Ichigo has died along with his mom and becomes the lieutenant of the thirteenth division instead of Kaien. Kaien becomes the fifths Lieutenant. Also, Ichigo gets adopted into the Kuchiki family for reasons that will be told in the fan-fiction. Also, more parings will be added later on. And last but not least, the vizards are not rejected, since Urahara was able to convince the central 46 that they could learn to control their hollows and their powers. Ph anf also, even though Ichigo gives his powers to Aizen, he is still on par with Crimson Black-Rose, who is about 200,000,000x more powerful than the Soul King in my fanfics.

Warning: Twinsest, yaoi, and possible Yuri, violence, sadness, and depressing moments. There will be a lot of things changed in the Gotei 13, so please read carefully.

New Gotei 14-

1st division: Y.G. Shigekuni – Chijirou Sasakibe

2nd division: Soi-fon – Merechiyo Omaeda

3rd division: Le-Anne Calladine (Betrays SS) – Izuru Kira

4th division: Retsu Unohana – Isane Kotetsu

5th division: Shinnosuke Kurogan (Betrays SS) – Kaien Shiba

6th division: Byakuya Kuchiki – Renji Abarai

7th division: Sajin Komamura – Tetsuzaemon Iba

8th division: Shunsui Kyouraku – Nanao Ise

9th division: Shinkuoh Calladine (Betrays SS) – Shuuhei Hisagi

10th division: Toshirou Hitsugaya – Rangiku Matsumoto

11th division: Kenpachi Zaraki – Yachiru Kusajishi

12th division: Kisuke Urahara – Hiyori Sarugaki

13th division: Jyuushiro Ukitake – Ichigo Kurosaki

14th division: Shinji Hirako – Kensei Muguruma (this division is for the hybrids)

Summary: Ichigo and his mom die by the hand of Grand Fisher but only his mom's soul gets eaten. He is saved by another hollow and somehow that hollow konso's him. Later on he becomes a lieutenant. Aizen is a human who gets Ichigo's powers and becomes the substitute soul reaper. Crimson is a Mutt, which is everythink in existence, but doesn't know that yet, since she is the resurection of the last Ruler of Zanpak-to, King of Hueco Mundo, King of Hell and King of Soul Society (A/N: She is the resurection of the person who is all tjhos things put together.). They all go through a lot together and become the best of friends.

Chapter 1- Meeting People Who Change You- Regular P.O.V-

Ichigo was walking along the sidewalk by the river with his mom, when he saw a girl about to jump into the water. Telling his mother to wait where she was, he ran after the girl who was about to jump. At the last minute, he heard his mom's scream as she grabbed him and then everything went black.

Bolting out of bed from that memory, the now 15 year old was now also panting. Groaning, he layed back down and tried to get some sleep in before he had to go check up on his poor sickly captain. Hearing a knock on his door, he groaned again and yelled out, "Rukia Kuchiki, if that is you, so god help me, I will use Zangetsu and beat you to an inch of your life." Unluckily for him, the door opened to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki, his adoptive elder brother.

"That's quite the language, Ichigo. But i'm sorry, I'm not Rukia. Now get up, it's time for breakfast and afterwards you need to check up on Jyuushiro-san." Byakuya told Ichigo.

Ichigo grumbled, got ready, ate breakfast, then bolted out the door with his body-lengthed sword on his back, all the while, trying to hide the blush on his face. His sword, Zangetsu, was a Multi-God-Type Zanpak-to, but he had told them that one of his best friends was a combat type. Sighing with irritation that he had to hide Shirosaki from everyone, he then took a sharp turn and crashed right into the two person he tried to stay away form most of the time; Kenpachi Zaraki and Le-Anne Calladine.

"uhhh...Hi Kenpachi, Le-Anne. Sorry, but today, as usual, I have to check up on my captain, sooo bye!" He said quickly and Shindoed past them.

*ummm, King, ya jus' Shindoed past 'em." Shirosaki told Ichigo.

-Shit! thanks for telling me that, Shiro. It'll make sure that i'm much more careful.- thanking shirosaki, he then used a normal shunpo and did that to get to Ukitake-san's office. Walking into the office Ukitake-san and he share, he saw him doing his paperwork and for once not coughing.

Jyuushiro looked up and saw ichigo walk into their office. "Ahh, Kurosaki-Kun. You're just the person I needed to see. I have a mission for you. I need you to go to the World of the Living and check out a high leveled Reiatsu disturbance." nodding, he went up to the official Senkaimon gate and opened it. Walking through with a hell butterfly guiding him through, he arrive in Karakura Town, HIS home town. Thinking of that, he would need to stay away from the kurosaki clinic, since his dad was an ex-shinigami captain and his sisters can see ghosts.

Locating the source of Reiatsu was actually pretty hard for him to do, since it was spread all around the place.

2 days past: Sousuke Aizen's P.O.V-

I was in my room with my twin sister, when we both felt another presence come into our room. We both looked over and saw an orange haired male walk through the wall. We both heard him mutter, "It's gotta be closer, I can feel it". Looking over at Crimson, I saw her glaring at the intruder. She never did like it when ghost came to us.

She got up and kicked the boy in the ass. He stumbled forward, obviously shocked that we could see him.

"What the fuck?! How the hell could ya kick me AND see me? The normal person isn't able to see me." the boy said to us.

"We ca' see all types of ghosts, kid. That's how we ca' see ya. Got a problem with us bein' able ta see ya?" Crimson growled out to the kid.

Ichigo bkinked with a little bit of shock and just shook his head. "Not what I meant. I'm a Shinigami and you're humans. Not that I have a problem with humans, though, since i'm a rare case and can remember all of my human life."

"So? I wouldn' care even if ya were God! I'd still fuckin' kick yer ass and enjoy it. So, why the fuck are ya here?" Crimson growled while I just shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It did the trick and I said, "Sorry about my younger twin. She's a bit protective. Now, if you could please be kind enough to explain what a shinigami is and while you're here."

Ichigo noded and as he explained what a shinigami was and why he was there. After he was done, Crimson blinked, a bit suspicious. "So, why don' ya go out there an' kill the damne' thin'?" Crimson asked the Lieutenant of the 13th division. "That's the thing, I can't scense it. I usually am able to." Ichigo muttered. Just then a screm was heard from downstairs and Ichigo bolted down into the living room along with Crimson and I, to see Sanai there being held by what looked to be a monster with a mask.

Me: Sorry about that Cliffhanger, but I thought it would be better to leave it there.

Ichi-Kun: You just got lazy. And by the way, who's Sanai?

Me: Sanai is another of my Kurosawa OC's. Why?

Sanai: probably because he's an idiot.

Kiran (OC): Sanai! Stop being rude! **turns to Ichigo** Sorry 'bout my little brother. Apologize to him Sanai! **gives Sanai a look that says if he doesn't do it, he wouldn't like ****the consequences**

Sanai: Why the fuck should I?!

Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

All: Yes ma'am

ME: Anyqways, please read and review.


End file.
